real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Bella
Bella was a contestant on Survivor: Mexico and Survivor: Blood vs. Water. Known for being the main antagonist of her season together with her brother Robin, making them the first siblings to play the game. Bella and her brother ruled the whole game. People saw Bella as the brains behind the plans, and was the target of almost every vote during the merge. Because of her manipulative strategy she got the brains tribe to vote with her until the final five where Sam turned against her since Bella was seen as the biggest threat, leaving her brother alone on the island. In Blood vs. Water, Bella returned to the game with her asocial mother Miranda. She quickly took control of her tribe to make sure she was in the right spot. At the tribe swap she became a target but she managed to survive, same for the merge where she first played an idol to save herself and later getting blindsided during the girls tribal council. Survivor: Mexico Name: Tribe: Personal Claim to Fame: Inspiration in Life: Hobbies: Pet Peeves: 3 Words to Describe You: If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be And Why? Reason for Being on Survivor: Why You Think You Will Be the Sole Survivor: Voting History Survivor: Blood vs. Water Name: Bella Tribe Designation: Rapatriye Player she respects the most: Luna, the queen of survivor and I love her so much! She's my inspiration. Player she respects the least: Robin, it's a shame he's my brother. Previous Finishes: 5th. Favorite Past Moment: Surviving the revote and seeing "sugar daddy" Harry go home by drawing the very first rock in the history Survivor. What will be your biggest struggle now you play with your loved one: My mom is such a bitch just like me but I mean, she's not only my mom but also my best friend. I already played with a family member and made it far. There will be no difference this time. Voting History Trivia * She got the most votes against her during Mexico with a amount of 19, making her also the record-holder of having the most votes against her in a single season for a long time.. ** She broke the record by beating Aitor, who had 16. ** Her record got broken by Xing Li who received 27 votes in her original season. * She and Robin are the first siblings to play together in Survivor. * Bella is the first person to smoke a cigarette on her cast picture. * In both her seasons Bella; ** Played an idol, negating votes against her. ** Received two votes the round before the merge. ** Received votes the first merge round. ** Got blindsided by one of her allies in both seasons. ** Was placed in a green tribe. ** Played with a family member. * She and her mother Miranda were the only two loved ones to be voted out after each other in Survivor: Blood vs. Water. * Bella is one of the nine Survivor players to have competed on a other game show, the others being Willem, Kirk-Patrick, Mikayla, Xenomania, Billy, Robin, Hannah and Jakey. ** She competed on The Amazing Race: 2 together with her brother, Robin. They became the first full Survivor duo to compete on the Amazing Race. * was one of the 60 ballot members in Survivor: War of Worlds. ** She was one of the 30 to have failed to make the cast.